La oportunidad de Yōhei
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Después de muchos años volvieron a encontrarse por un accidente. Los dos habían cambiado desde que Hanamichi se había ido a América, descubriendo que tal vez tenían muchas más cosas en común de lo que habían creído; Yōhei sólo necesitaba una oportunidad, y Haruko tal vez podía dársela.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

**El inicio de todo**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Faltaba poco para que el partido terminara, y Shohoku tenía el balón; todos estaban demasiado cansados ya, se notaba en sus movimientos.

— ¡Rukawa!

Mitsui pasó el balón y Rukawa avanzó rápidamente hacia la canasta. Quedaban menos de 30 segundos.

— ¡Ryōta!— Rukawa pasó nuevamente el balón al verse marcado por tres gigantones. Miyagi lo tomó con gran habilidad y buscó la canasta de tres puntos; se preparó para lanzar pero otro oponente se interpuso en su tiro, obligándolo a retomar el balón y driblear.

— ¡Hanamichi!

Sakuragi recibió el balón magistralmente y dribleó hacia la canasta con habilidad inmejorable; rebasó a uno, dos, y tres oponentes y saltó hacia la canasta tan espectacularmente que muchos en el estadio contuvieron el aliento.

— ¡Va a hacerlo! ¡Hanamichi va a lograrlo!— exclamaron sus amigos, igual de asombrados que él.

Yōhei Mito se levantó de su asiento y abrió mucho los ojos, cerrando los puños con expectación y emoción.

—Lo va a hacer…— exclamó en voz baja— ¡Hazlo, Hanamichi!— gritó; el tiempo parecía haberse detenido de pronto.

—Yōhei…— escuchó que alguien decía su nombre, pero no hizo caso— ¡Yōhei!

— ¡¿Eh?!— dio un bote sobre su asiento, con la cara marcada a causa de las páginas del periódico sobre el cual dormía; le costó unos segundos ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, y cuando lo hizo notó la fotografía de su mejor amigo en la primera plana. Y sonrió de lado — Sólo… Amm… Descansaba los ojos— se excusó, restregándose el rostro con una mano perezosa para limpiarse la saliva de la mejilla antes de levantarse de la mesa sobre la que estaba recargado— ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó, ahogando un bostezo y enderezando su bata blanca. El otro joven sacó una soda de una de las máquinas del pequeño salón y lo miró, ahogando un bostezo.

—Apenas pasan de las dos… Las guardias nocturnas son las peores…— suspiró, abriendo su bebida de cola— ¿Quieres una? Ayuda para no quedarse dormido.

—No, gracias— declinó Yōhei, acomodando sus libros y el periódico en una sola pila— Me la he pasado bebiendo sodas desde que empezó mi turno y si tomo una más la cabeza me va a estallar.

—Sí, esta cosa me trae loco— rió su colega, acabándose la lata de un solo sorbo y soltando un sonido de satisfacción— Ah… Bien, el descanso terminó. Ven, Nakahara está buscándote desde hace cinco minutos.

—Rayos…— suspiró el joven Mito, derrotado— Gracias, Mori. Iré enseguida.

—Date prisa— acotó su compañero, estirando los brazos y apuntando con la lata vacía hacia el cesto de basura, como si fuera un basquetbolista; tiró y falló, haciéndolo reír— Bueno, no todos podemos ser Hanamichi Sakuragi— dijo con humillación, encogiéndose de hombros para después abrir la puerta y salir por ella.

Yōhei rió con ganas y después bostezó, despeinándose un poco el prolijo cabello oscuro. No que le agradara, pero sabía que siempre debía llevarlo prudentemente arreglado, no como en sus días de escuela, pues, contra todo pronóstico, era un universitario ahora.

Recogió sus cosas y atravesó los pocos metros que separaban la mesa de los casilleros, abriendo el que tenía su nombre para guardar los libros y colgarse el estetoscopio al cuello mientras se restregaba los ojos una última vez. Consultó su reloj de pulsera y lanzó un profundo resoplido; iba a cerrar el casillero cuando algo empezó a sonar dentro, y, ahogando un suspiro, sacó su teléfono móvil y le quitó la tapa.

— ¿Diga? Estoy de guardia, así que no tengo mucho tiempo…

— _¡Hey! ¿Cómo vas, universitario?_— exclamó una irritante voz al otro lado de la línea, aturdiéndolo brevemente.

—Hola, Takamiya— suspiró Yōhei— ¿A qué se debe el milagro de que estés despierto a estas horas?— preguntó, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—_Ah, estuve hablando con Hanamichi y me desvelé. Ya sabes que allá es más temprano… Por cierto, Yōhei, ¿viste el periódico de hoy? Oh, bueno, el de ayer_— rió.

—Sí, sí lo he visto. Incluso tengo una copia aquí mismo— amplió su sonrisa, observando la fotografía del pelirrojo en la portada— Primera plana… Nada mal para alguien que reprobó siete materias en su primer año, ¿no?

—_Jaja, sí… El tonto de Hanamichi sí que está triunfando en América… En fin, te llamé porque en la mañana será la final de la NBA, y Noma, Ōkusu y yo quedamos en juntarnos aquí para apoyar al cabeza hueca de Sakuragi. ¿Te nos unes?_

—Sí, bueno… Mi turno termina a las siete, haré lo posible por llegar a tiempo… ¿Papas y cervezas?

— _¡Claro que sí, hermano! Le dije al tonto de Ōkusu que vendrías, pero él dijo: 'el universitario está demasiado ocupado como para hacernos caso', y ahora verá que viniste y…_

— ¡Mito, una emergencia!— anunció una enfermera, asomando súbitamente la cabeza por la puerta y desapareciendo del mismo modo.

—Sí. Takamiya, tengo que irme. Acaba de entrar una emergencia— dijo, y, sin esperar respuesta, colgó y dejó el teléfono dentro de la gaveta una vez más, corriendo fuera del salón.

Ahogó un nuevo bostezo y estiró los brazos para desperezarse. No llevaba mucho tiempo de residencia, pero muchos decían que ya se perfilaba como un excelente médico. A veces le resultaba irónico que tras haber sido un pandillero durante toda la escuela lo hubieran aceptado en la universidad, sobre todo en el Escuela de Medicina, pero cada vez que ayudaba a alguien sabía que estaba en el lugar indicado para él.

Luego de su lesión, Sakuragi se había concentrado sólo en su entrenamiento, él en las tareas escolares, y cuando su mejor amigo había sido reclutado para viajar a los Estados Unidos se había sumido mucho más en sus estudios, lo que le permitió poder entrar en la universidad; y se alegraba de que todo hubiera salido bien para ambos; el resto de la pandilla tenían sus respectivos trabajos y obligaciones también; Ōkusu estaba al frente de la tienda que su familia tenía en la ciudad; Noma había conseguido un empleo en una tienda deportiva, en donde podía presumir ser amigo del famoso jugador de baloncesto Hanamichi Sakuragi, mientras que Takamiya había cumplido su sueño de convertirse en un cocinero de ramen, y tenía un pequeño puesto cerca de Shohuku.

— ¡Yōhei Mito, Cortina 2! ¡Ah, y la doctora Nakahara está buscándote!— le gritó otra enfermera, no supo exactamente cuál, extendiéndole un expediente al paso y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Él lo tomó y rápidamente leyó los síntomas por simple rutina, sin prestar atención al nombre y sin detenerse hasta abrir la cortina que lo separaba de su paciente, preparando una pluma para hacer las anotaciones pertinentes.

—Buenas noches, soy el estudiante de medicina Yōhei Mito, y atenderé su…— alzó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a la persona tumbada en la camilla, reconociéndolo de inmediato— ¿Gori?— parpadeó, confundido, observando a Akagi como si fuera un fantasma.

— ¡¿A quién demonios le dices _Gori_?!— estalló Takenori Akagi, tan amenazante como lo recordaba, por lo que Yōhei tuvo que dar un instintivo paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Lo siento, Capitán Akagi!— sonrió con nerviosismo, alzando ambas manos con inocencia— ¿Se acuerda de mí? Soy Yōhei Mito, el amigo de Hanamichi.

Akagi parpadeó, relajó sus facciones y abrió los ojos con sorpresa e intriga.

—Ah, sí. Te recuerdo… ¿Cómo te va?— murmuró más calmado, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con verdadera sorpresa— Así que ahora eres doctor…

—Estudiante de cuarto año, en realidad— lo corrigió, inflando el pecho con orgullo—. Es bueno volver a verte— le sonrió, acercando un taburete para sentarse junto a la camilla mientras volvía a concentrarse en el expediente— Bien… Aquí dice que tuviste un accidente automovilístico— observó, alzando la cabeza— Te quitaron el collarín, eso es bueno. ¿Sientes algún dolor?

—Sólo una pequeña molestia en el tobillo derecho— masculló el enorme hombre— No vi al otro coche; no hubo mucho daño, pero creo que me lo lastimé al pisar el freno tan bruscamente.

—Ya veo— murmuró Yōhei mientras inspeccionaba sus signos y reflejos, con gran concentración— No pareces haber sufrido alguna contusión, pero ordenaré unas placas, sólo para estar seguros— informó, anotándolo en el expediente— ¿Te importa si reviso?— preguntó, señalando el tobillo. Akagi negó, sin perderse detalle de su trabajo— Umm… No hay fractura, pero también mandaré a hacer unas placas antes de vendarlo.

— ¿Podré jugar el próximo partido?— preguntó, entre temeroso e intrigado. Yōhei volvió a alzar la vista de sus anotaciones y lo miró.

—Oye, ¿sigues jugando?

—Sí. Estoy en un equipo de Kanagawa, pero me gusta. No todos tenemos el talento de Rukawa o Sakuragi…

El más joven no pudo evitar reír ante aquello mientras le entregaba las órdenes a una enfermera.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Capitán! Aún somos jóvenes— le sonrió una vez más, guardándose el bolígrafo en el bolsillo— Además, nadie mejor que tú para realizar la mundialmente famosa (y original) Clavada del Gorila.

—Ése estúpido de Sakuragi…— siseó el basquetbolista, luego miró a Yōhei— Supongo que sigues en contacto con él.

— ¿Hum? Oh, claro; seguimos siendo mejores amigos. Hablamos por teléfono varias veces a la semana.

—Hmp. Haruko también sigue hablando con él, aunque a mí no me gusta mucho la idea.

— ¿Haruko?— Yōhei parpadeó— Ah, se me olvida preguntarte cómo está ella… No la he visto desde la graduación y…

— ¡Hermano!— Yōhei parpadeó al escuchar esa voz que no había oído en años, paralizándose levemente.

— ¡Haruko! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— soltó el _Capitán_, enfurruñándose.

Yōhei Mito regresó en sí y volteó lentamente, sintiéndose nervioso de pronto.

Allí estaba ella, Haruko Akagi, mirando a su hermano mayor con preocupación. Yōhei parpadeó nuevamente al verla; lucía exactamente igual que como la recordaba, a excepción de que sus rasgos, que se habían acentuado disminuyendo su apariencia de niña; su cabello seguía siendo oscuro y lacio, aunque ahora caía como una cascada por su espalda y le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, enmarcando un rostro más maduro, pero igual de risueño que el que recordaba.

De repente, Haruko se percató de su presencia y posó sus oscuros ojos azules sobre él, demostrando su sorpresa momentánea con un pestañeo.

— ¿Yōhei Mito? ¿Eres tú?— preguntó con voz suave, cambiando su mueca de sorpresa por una de verdadera alegría.

— ¡Hola, Haruko!— exclamó él, saliendo de su turbación y frotándose la nuca con una mano. Haruko amplió su sonrisa y estrechó los ojos con alegría.

— ¡Hola, ¿cómo estás?! Tiempo sin vernos…Te ves muy bien— abrió los ojos y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad— Oh, vaya, ¿eres doctor?

Yōhei se levantó de su asiento y amplió su sonrisa, ruborizándose ligeramente.

—Bueno, sólo soy un estudiante…— admitió— Estoy en cuarto año…

—Oye, Haruko, sigo aquí— bufó su hermano, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

— ¿Hum? ¡Oh, lo siento hermano!— Haruko se acercó a la camilla— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? La policía dijo que tuviste un accidente y me preocupé mucho.

—Estoy bien. Un sujeto se me atravesó, y sólo me gané un corte en el labio y una molestia en el tobillo.

—A ver, déjame ver— pidió, revisando su pie con ojo crítico— ¡Ah! Que bueno… No hay fractura; sólo es un esguince— suspiró— podrás jugar el próximo partido. Yōhei, ¿tú atendiste a mi hermano?

— ¿Eh? Oh, sí, así es— respondió el aludido, arqueando levemente las cejas— Oye, Haruko, ¿cómo es que sabes que no es una fractura?— preguntó, curioso. Ella enderezó su postura y lo miró, alzando el dedo índice.

—Es que estaba estudiando Medicina del Deporte en Osaka— indicó, sonriendo— Seré una doctora como tú, pero me encargaré de ayudar a deportistas a mejorarse. Es una gran mezcla entre mi amor por el deporte y mis ganas de ayudar— amplió su sonrisa y enseñó dos de sus dedos— Estoy en mi último año.

— ¡Vaya! Pues…felicidades. Veo que no soy el único al que le interesó la medicina— suspiró, relajando sus facciones.

Haruko soltó una musical risita, tapándose la boca con una mano.

—Es increíble… ¡Qué casualidad! Nunca imaginé que te convertirías en doctor algún día…

—Ya ves. Tuve que aplicarme y dejar los pleitos de lado; mi padre quería que fuera abogado o doctor, y me gustó más la segunda opción. El resto solo fue concetrarme y estudiar.

— ¡Que bien! ¿Y qué pasó con los demás chicos? Hanamichi ya no me habla de ellos…

— Ah, bueno, Noma…

— ¡Oigan!— volvió a gritar Akagi, golpeando las manos para captar la atención— Esto es un hospital, no una cafetería.

— ¡Ay, hermano! Que malo eres…— Haruko hizo un mohín, sentándose junto a su hermano mayor— No debes preocuparte, Yōhei dice que te aliviarás pronto, ¿verdad?— preguntó, con una sonrisa radiante que hizo que algo se removiera dentro del estudiante de medicina.

—Eh… Sí, claro…

—Yōhei Mito, paciente con dolor en pecho en el cubículo 6— dijo otra enfermera, entregándole un nuevo expediente.

—Sí; iré enseguida. Procura que alguien venga pronto por el señor Akagi para sacar sus placas, por favor, Kida— la enfermera asintió y leyó el expediente de Akagi— Bien, tengo que irme— les dijo, pasándose una mano por la nuca— Fue bueno volver a verlos a ambos; me trajeron muy buenos recuerdos…

—Sí, igualmente— contestó Takenori, estrechando su mano con firmeza— Me has demostrado que no eran tan bueno para nada como creía.

Yōhei abrió levemente los párpados y sonrió.

— ¡Cielos! Gracias… Viniendo de ti significa mucho, Gori— dijo con malicia, aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa.

Akagi apretó la mandíbula, e iba a gritarle cuando la suave risa de su hermana lo iinterrumpió.

— ¡Haruko!— protestó, pero ella lo ignoró.

—En verdad me gustó mucho verte, Yōhei Mito.

—Sí. Adiós, Haruko— se despidió, alzando una mano antes de dar media vuelta y perderse por el corredor, con una sonrisa bobalicona, propia de Hanamichi, en los labios. Por primera vez concordaba con su amigo; Haruko era realmente hermosa, y se preguntó porqué no lo había notado antes.

Se pasó el resto de la madrugada entre informes y pacientes; se habían llevado a Akagi, así que no volvió a verlo por allí, ni a él ni a Haruko, no cual, en cierta forma, fue un alivio.

De la nada Haruko se había metido en su cabeza; su belleza, su sonrisa… Como si notara lo hermosa que era por primera vez. Y así se pasó el resto de su turno, entre heridos y la imagen de Haruko bailando en su memoria.

— ¡Yōhei Mito!— pasaban unos pocos minutos de las siete cuando volvoió a escuchar la voz de la joven Akagi tras sus espaldas, paralizándose en el acto.

— ¡Ha-Haruko!— exclamó, sorprendido— ¿Sigues aquí? Creí que la doctora Yoshida había dado de alta a Gori… Es decir, a tu hermano— se corrigió, moviendo la cabeza.

Haruko rió.

—Sí, ya lo hizo, pero yo quise esperar a que estuvieras libre para darta las gracias por todo…

— ¿Huh? Ah, no fue nada— discurrió, pasándose una mano ansiosa por el cabello— Sólo hago mi trabajo; no tienes que darme las gracias.

—Umm… ¿Estás de salida?— Haruko consultó la hora en su reloj y bostezó; Yōhei asintió.

—Ahora mismo iba a cambiarme, porque quedé de…

—Hay una bonita cafetería aquí cerca, ¿quieres un café?— lo interrumpió ella, tan súbitamente que Yōhei apenas pudo reaccionar.

—Claro— respondió antes de caer en cuenta de que tal vez no era la mejor de las ideas, aunque intentó deshacerse rápidamente de esos pensamientos— Sólo deja que me cambie y nos vamos— anunció, entrando al salón de descanso del personal, dando un gran suspiro y recargándose contra la madera de la puerta.

—Diablos…— murmuró, cayendo en cuenta de sus actos; sin embargo, el sonido de su móvil lo distrajo, haciéndole caminar hasta su casillero.

— ¿Diga?— bufó a la bocina, quitándose la bata médica.

— _¡Yōhei, hermano! ¿Ya estás en camino?_— preguntó la voz adormilada de Takamiya— _Los chicos acaban de llegar y ninguno compró las papas; sólo quería recordártelo_.

Yōhei Mito arqueó las cejas y suspiró profundamente, frotándose la coronilla.

—Eh…Takamiya, surgió algo y…y no creo que sea posible que pueda escapar…

— _¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué, Yōhei?_

—Cosas de médicos— respondió, no muy convencido— Ya sabes, pacientes, informes, millones de enfermos— bufó a la bocina, guardando la bata blanca y sacando su chaqueta y su mochila—. Lamente no poder ir hoy, pero no me necesitan.

— _¿Te vas a perder el juego de Hanamichi?_

Yōhei resopló, no muy seguro de porqué estaba mintiéndole.

—Voy a preguntar si puedo ponerlo aquí…

— ¿Yōhei?— Haruko golpeó la puerta y asomó la cabeza tímidamente— ¿Estás listo?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! S-Sí, ya voy…— contestó con nerviosismo mal disimulado.

—_Ah… Ya no digas nada, Yōhei…Lo escuché todo…_— susurró Takamiya, haciéndolo tensarse.

—O-Oye Takamiya, yo puedo explicarlo todo…

—_ ¡Tienes una cita con una chica!_— exclamó su amigo con alegría— _¡Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo, universitario! Mira que plantar a tus amigos por una chica… Pero bueno, cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar._

—Takamiya, no es…

— _¡Ya, ya! ¡No tienes que darnos explicaciones, hermano! ¡Ve con tu chica!_ — le dijo, lanzando una risotada; luego cortó, y Yōhei parpadeó, no muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Todo bien?— preguntó Haruko con suavidad.

—Sí, claro. Eh…— se dio cuenta de que seguía con el teléfono junto a la oreja, y se apresuró a guardarlo en su chaqueta— Podemos irnos.

—Sí.

Le abrió la puerta y ella salió primero, girándose para sonreírle una vez más.

— ¡Oye! Hoy es el partido de Hanamichi, ¿quieres verlo?

El joven Mito pestañeó y la miró fijamente.

—Me encantaría— respondió, sintiéndose mucho más a gusto de pronto.

Después de todo, ¿qué había de malo con que Haruko y él fueran amigos? Sabía que Hanamichi siempre había sentido algo por ella, pero no le hacía daño que tomaran un café y charlaran un rato.

¿O sí?

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>N<strong> del **A:  
><strong>_

**Hola!**

**Primera vez que escribo un fic sobre esta pareja; de hecho, creo que soy el único que ha escrito sobre ellos.**

**Muchas gracias por leer! Esperaré sus comentarios.**

**H.S.**


End file.
